


Free

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So they fuck at The Ritz.Please consider commenting if you like this work because me, and many other writers, are considering quitting because of the lack of feedback.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 203





	Free

Aziraphale stared across the table to Crowley, a soft smile unknowingly covering his face. After more than 6000 years, it’s finally over. They’re finally free from the grips of Heaven and Hell. They’d had their “punishments” and for now at least, Heaven and they’re free - mostly. It’s not entirely safe for them to return to their homes  _ yet _ . 

Instead, they’re going to spend the next few nights at The Ritz, and then travel back to Tadfield to spend a night with Newt and Anathema, by which point,  _ hopefully _ , Heaven and Hell would have gotten the message to leave them alone. 

Aziraphale isn’t thinking that far ahead though, he’s thinking to a few hours time, when he will be alone in his room again, and he can finally get off, like he  _ always  _ does after spending any amount of time with the demon. Aziraphale even had time to grab a few things from the bookshop before meeting Crowley here, namely his favourite toy. It vibrates, it fills his pussy just right - it’s perfect. It fulfills his needs perfectly. It always has. Aziraphale has had the toy for a few years, since around the time that he and Crowley were out at the mansion owned by the Dowling family - when Crowley’s disguise had a stirring in Aziraphale’s pants all day long. 

“Could we get the bill?” Crowley said to the waiter, though it pulled Aziraphale out of his daydream.  _ Probably for the best, Aziraphale doesn’t want to come in his pants here.  _ The waiter nodded and walked away, while Crowley drank the remainder of his wine. Aziraphale’s mouth has suddenly become very dry, he feels rather flushed. 

“I hope you don’t mind, Crowley, but I must end our time together short and go to locate a bedroom for myself” Aziraphale admitted, tugging at his collar slightly.    


“Everything okay, angel? You look a bit rough,” Crowley enquired, while sitting forward. 

“Yes, I will be fine, I think. I’m just going to go lay down and… do something” Aziraphale admitted, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. 

“Hang fire a few minutes, angel. I’ll come up with you - it might be something to do with the punishment lingering” Crowley responded, while pulling out a wad of notes from his pocket, as the waiter walked over with some after - dinner mints and the receipt. 

“Give him a tip, dear, he has been a wonderful server. How much, £30?” Aziraphale said, shifting in his seat. Crowley nodded and wrote the tip on the bill before handing it to the waiter. Aziraphale took a few moments longer to stand up from his seat, finding that he had to use the table to steady himself. 

“C’mon, angel, I think there might be a suite available for us,” Crowley smiled, taking Aziraphale’s hand as they made their way towards the reception desk.    


Sure enough, the honeymoon suite was the only room available for them, quite ironic given just what would happen in mere moments. 

They made their way up in the elevator, with a hotel employee beside them. Crowley was getting rather frustrated by their presence. He could  _ feel  _ the angel’s arousal. He’s always felt something, but it’s incredibly potent right now. Crowley is glad that the worker beside them can’t feel it, but he would appreciate it if the worker just left. 

Eventually there was that ding that rang in his ears.    
“Right this way, gentlemen,” the lady said. She led the pair down the corridor, towards the room. She opened the door.    
“The champagne is complimentary, as are the chocolates in the refrigerator” She smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Thanks,” Crowley said and practically shoved her out of the room. 

“Crowley! That was rather rude of you,” Aziraphale chastised. 

Crowley turned to the angel.    
“She’ll be fine, she’s gonna get a special bonus tomorrow” Crowley shrugged, making his way towards the angel. It has the look of a predator stalking their prey, but the lust emanating from the angel suggests the opposite.    
“We’re free, angel” Crowley murmured. 

“Yeah, Crowley, we’re free now,” Aziraphale smiled. He reached up and gently cupped Crowley’s cheek. Crowley reached up to hold Aziraphale’s hand.    
“Tell me not to, angel. I can’t force you to do this” Crowley murmured. 

“You’re not forcing me to do anything,” Aziraphale responded, and without giving Crowley a moment to breathe, the angel was kissing him. Crowley felt his hands migrating downwards to the angel’s hips, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened; Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s jacket until the demon was able to tug it off, tossing it aside. Crowley eased the angel’s jacket to the floor, gripping at the angel’s hips and tugging him close with a rough growl.    
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” 

Aziraphale felt his knees weakening as Crowley backed him towards the bed. Just then, his bag of… items fell to the floor, a certain item falling out into Crowley’s line of sight. Aziraphale feels himself turning a shade of red reserved mostly for the devil in literature. 

“Angel… what’s that?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shifted under Crowley’s smirk, yellow eyes felt piercing.    
“Angel?” Crowley asked, his voice softer.    


“Don’t act dumb, Crowley” Aziraphale shifted on the spot, feeling very much like a child whose parent had found something they’d stolen.    


“I’m not, never thought…you? This?” Crowley picked the item up. He held out, as though he could even be repulsed by such an item. But then, he grinned.    
“You just… carry this thing around?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head slightly.    
“N-no… I only use it after spending time with you” Aziraphale admitted.    
“Oh, really?” Crowley smirked.   
“I’d suggest you show me what you do, but you got the real thing here” He spoke low, his voice sending a shiver through the angel’s body.    
“Oh, Crowley” Aziraphale moaned, grabbing at Crowley in search of something,  _ anything  _ to help with the aching in his pants. Crowley grinned and pulled onto Aziraphale’s hips, while laying the angel back onto the bed. Unable to wait, Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s grey t-shirt while attempting to remove his own waistcoat.    


“Angel, calm down a sec,” Crowley chuckled, while unbuttoning Aziraphale’s waistcoat with a care he’d never shown to anything else. The fabric was tossed aside, that care now being shown to Aziraphale’s shirt and the layers below. Crowley mouthed over Aziraphale’s porcelain skin, as he eased the fine cotton shirt away. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley mouthed along Aziraphale’s neck.

“You sure about this, angel?” Crowley asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure!” Aziraphale promised, before tugging at Crowley’s shirt again. Crowley chuckled slightly and eased it off, tossing it to the growing pile of clothing. Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer, their bare chests pressed together. The angel couldn’t hide his moans when Crowley’s chest hair brushed over his nipples. 

"God, angel, you’re so gorgeous, fuckin’ love you,” Crowley groaned, while mouthing a trail down to Aziraphale’s trousers clasp. Aziraphale shivered under the demon’s tongue, his hands falling to Crowley’s head as the tan trousers were eased away, along with the white underwear that Aziraphale had worn for as long as he can remember. It’s not that he wears the exact same pair of underwear, not exactly anyway. When he opens his drawer in a morning, they’re just seated on the top. They always have been, and Aziraphale isn’t complaining about it. 

Before he can get lost in his thoughts, Crowley is tearing the underwear from his body and tossing the shreds of white cotton behind him. Aziraphale twined a hand inCrowley’s hair, messing up the already messy hair. 

Crowley grinned, his long tongue teasing at the angel’s folds.   


“Oh!” Aziraphale cried out, his hips bucking slightly. He tugged on Crowley’s hair, holding the demon’s head in place. 

Crowley smirked up to Aziraphale, his tongue probing out to touch the angel’s heated skin.    
“What do you want, angel?” Crowley asked, with some demonic miracle allowing him to speak fluently. 

“Y-you, Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered, his whole body contorted with pleasure.    


“Ya got me, angel. I’m right here,” Crowley promised. He punctuated the promise with a thrust of his hips in just the right way to have the angel moaning. 

Aziraphale whimpered, filled with lust, anguish and need.   
“Just…” The angel sighed, a brief moment of clarity from the torture of the demon’s tongue.    
“Just fuck me Crowley, please” Aziraphale begged. 

Aziraphale flushed a bright shade of red as Crowley looked rather taken aback at his choice of language. Crowley shifted slightly for a moment.    
“Fuckin’ hell angel, you’re gonna kill me here” He mumbled.    
“Oh…” Aziraphale chuckled slightly, before pulling Crowley up into his arms, where they shared a soft kiss. 

“Turn over, angel,” Crowley murmured, before sucking a bruise into Aziraphale’s porcelain skin. Aziraphale nodded, shifting onto his hands and knees.    
“Gon’ fuck you so good angel, gonna show you just what I can do. Everyone in this here hotel will know what I’m doing to you” Crowley growled, with no clue of how he was able to rationalise such a thought. 

Aziraphale felt his knees weaken, the feeling of his lust in the air thickened. Crowley rested one hand on the angel’s spine, using the other to line himself up.    


“You ready, angel?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale nodded.    
“Yeah, I’m ready, please Crowley, please” He begged. Crowley groaned and eased into the angel, in one smooth movement. Aziraphale gasped, moaning as his body pulled taut, falling back against Crowley. The demon’s hands grabbed at Aziraphale’s thighs, leaving small crescent shaped marks that would eventually become bruises. 

The sound of skin against skin filled the room as Crowley built a rhythm. “Fuck, Crowley, please” Aziraphale begged, though he didn’t know what it was for that he was begging.    


“You want more? What a dirty angel, so wanton and needy, for me, an impure demon” Crowley grinned, while nipping at Aziraphale’s neck. With his free hand, Crowley reached down and picked up the vibrator.    


“You’re not coming until I say,” Crowley ordered, while turning the device on low, pressing it against the bundle of nerves. Aziraphale thrashed, his hips jerking forwards and backwards to meet Crowley’s thrusts.    
“So needy,” Crowley tutted, stilling his hips and pressing the vibrator almost painfully against the angel. Aziraphale cried out, his chest heaving.    
“Please, Crowley, I’m so close.”    


“Look at you, so pretty,” Crowley told him. With a snap of his fingers, there was a mirror in front of them. 

Aziraphale’s eyes landed on the reflection of himself. His skin is a slight shade of pink, a layer of sweat is covering his skin, making it shiny. His hair is matted with sweat, pressed against his forehead. There’s a littering of bites on his neck, bruises on his thighs - all marks he wants the world to see. Between his legs is the purple vibrator that has so many fond memories for him, and this one will surely be added to the list. Behind him, he can see Crowley mirroring him, staring at their reflection.   
  
“You’re gorgeous angel” Crowley murmured, leaning over to gently press his lips against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale feels himself melting into the kiss, reaching up to cup Crowley’s cheek gently. The vibrator drops from Crowley’s hand as the demon’s hand eases up to Aziraphale’s neck, and then cheek.    


“I love you” He murmurs, when they pull away for a shared breath.    


“I love you, too,” Aziraphale responds, his hips jerking slightly at a breeze in the room. 

Crowley smirks, slowly rolling his hips forward.    
“You close, angel? I know I am.” His voice was rough as sandpaper, and yet -smooth as honey. Aziraphale almost didn’t hear him over the sound of the vibrator against the laminate flooring -  _ when did it fall down?  _

Aziraphale nodded, as eager as a child offered their favourite candy. Crowley grinned, his hips jerking as he began to build up a rhythm for the angel.    
“Come for me, angel, show me,” he ordered, though he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t suspect it was an order. He couldn’t think about that, though. His mind was slightly too preoccupied with the white-hot pleasure wracking through his body.    
  
He dripped onto the bed below him, his head falling back onto Crowley’s shoulder where the demon bit at the hollow of his throat for a mere moment before he himself was coming, his arousal filling the angel, with some dripping to the bedding below. 

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of shared breaths as chests heaved. They lay together, Aziraphale below Crowley. They’re still entwined, Crowley doesn’t have the energy to pull out yet, that would mean that the moment is over. For now, Crowley is quite content just laid beside Aziraphale, sharing the angel’s afterglow. 

“Did you mean it?” Aziraphale asked, staring off to the wall at the far side of the room. 

“Huh?” Crowley asked, shifting to push closer to Aziraphale.

“You said you love me…do you? Or was it something said in the throes of passion, never to be heard again?” Aziraphale asked, always the amateur dramatist. 

“Angel, I meant it. Truly. I have loved you for 6000 years, I will love you for 6000 more, and 6000 more after that,” Crowley vowed. He shifted closer, his hand resting on Aziraphale’s chest as they cuddled together. 

Eventually, they need to clean up. They need to dress, maybe find something to do other than sit around here. But that’s not now. So it doesn’t matter. For now, they’re sharing each other’s embrace, and Crowley is quite happy where he is seated inside of Aziraphale. 


End file.
